The applicant's United States patent applications, including but not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,066,485 and 6,893,030 applied numerous types of stowable wheel structures to wheeled devices, among other innovations. However, this application both improves upon and expands on the applicability of the stowable support structures to movable or stationary articles or receptacles, including support shafts that are convertible to a variety of articles, as well as movable articles or vehicles.